Arrow 6x18 Fundamentals Fix It Fic
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A fix it fic of last's night's amazing episode except for when Felicity persuaded Oliver not to go against Diaz and his band of crooked cops due to thinking that he can't handle it without backup. Here Oliver sets her straight. Plus strong Canarrow goodness at the end


**(Edit 9-3-19 I edited both of my author's notes here by removing certain unnecessary words and paragraphs since, among other reasons, I wanted to remove the unsolicited "Arrow" promotions back when I originally posted this. This time though, my notes only relate to this one shot)**

 **Hello everyone, how are you ? I watched last night's "Arrow" episode entitled "Fundamentals", and thought it was extremely good.**

 **This however is a fix it fic, and my first ever, because I was a little disappointed with part of the ending. You see, Oliver was infected with Vertigo, per Dragon's orders, and it caused him to see hallucinations of Prometheus.**

 **Interestingly enough, I think the Chase hallucination made some good points and caused Oliver to see sense, that he spread himself too thin, like Diggle said (while Dig said some ugly things last week and was out of line, there were some truths in them and he had a point), and I saw it when "Chase" brought it up. While Oliver was better as a man since having a wife, a son, the mayor's office, and used to have a team, that whole support network impaired him as a vigilante and took away his edge, not allowing him to fully unlock the Hood and that's what caused the city to return to S1 corruption levels but worse.**

 **That's what "Chase" caused Oliver to see and, along with Oliver seeing a hallucination of his Hood side giving him the famous "You've failed this city" line, caused him to see that if he intended to get true victory, he needed to go back to the beginning. "Chase" of all people, or rather his hallucination, gave Oliver sage advise.**

 **The problem here that I'm attempting to fix is that Felicity, believing the Vertigo was affecting her husband's judgment, came in and stopped him before he could go through the other side of the door to face Dragon and the 100 corrupt cops surrounding him (that scene was so wrong in regards to the cops protecting Dragon). Besides wanting to see an epic battle of Oliver vs 100 dirty cops, followed by him taking on Dragon, I really wish Felicity had more faith in him.**

 **It's not just her, but Dig and others within this season's past feel that Oliver can't do this alone and that he absolutely has to have help or he'll fail or worse, die. Did everyone forget that he was a one man army in Season 1, that he defeated Slade, killed Mirakuru Cyrus, Ra's, Darhk who also had magic, defeated Malcolm after Ra's trained him, defeated Nyssa multiple times and oh, took down the Count's men even when compromised by Vertigo at that time ? What is wrong with these people and do they really have a short term memory ? Oliver hasn't even aged that much and has still got it. But even Quentin thought he couldn't handle it.**

 **Couldn't Felicity see that Oliver could do it, Vertigo or not, when she saw all those dirty cops lying on the ground, severely injured or unconscious ? Yet she convinced him to flee, pointing out his son, and he did. She has become a more mature person and is showing Oliver a bit more respect, but my problem is that she didn't seem to have much faith in him as she should.**

 **Therefore I'm here to correct that scene near the end and hope everyone likes it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Oliver, wearing his old uniform from five and a half years ago, was plowing through the ranks of all of the dirty cops as he infiltrated the SCPD headquarters, sending arrows into them and either slamming them into walls or through windows. What really infuriated him was how they could feel that the only way out was to place themselves and their city underneath the authority of a mad man. How could they forget the symbol of the badge and what it meant and the oath they took ?

As far as he was concerned, it was cops like that, who turned towards corruption and offered crime bosses like Diaz/Dragon the keys to their cities, that undermined all of the work given into taking those cities away from corruption, like his actions over the last five years, and so he wasn't going to be mister nice guy with any of them. Instead they would either tell him who Diaz is or face the wrath of the Hood, one way or another.

In fact he was not only done with them but also done with his old team who abandoned him (yes he fired Rene but that's not the point he reasoned), was done with the corrupt SCPD Captain and corrupt DA he fired last week (good riddance he thought), and was even done with Diggle. Even now he still couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. Dig was right about one thing though. Oliver had spread himself out too thin by having too large of a support network and therefore couldn't be an effective Green Arrow. That's the only thing he agreed with him on.

After sending all of the dirty cops down to the ground, he made his way to the door where Diaz was waiting on the other side, unknown to him surrounded by 100 dirty cops. Before he could enter and finish this, he heard commotion and turning around, saw Felicity running towards him with her cute tablet in her hand.

"Oliver don't go in there. Diaz has multiple bogies surrounding him, dirty cops no doubt. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this or you'll get yourself killed".

Oliver looked at her, mildly annoyed that she would think he couldn't handle this. First Quentin and now her ? Didn't his loved ones and friends know that he's been doing this for years and that he wasn't a pushover on the field, so long as he didn't hold back ? He suddenly wondered whether or not she was another hallucination, considering he'd been getting a lot of that earlier even though it had given him clarity on how he should've kept his crusade.

"No you're not real Felicity, you're just another hallucination. My doubts and fears preventing me from doing what I need to do now. You're not real", he mumbled, causing Felicity to be really concerned for her husband and further justified that she needed to intervene since he clearly wasn't himself.

"I'm real Oliver, I'm real. It's me and I'm standing right here", she insisted, hoping Oliver would recognize her through the Vertigo's fog.

His mind began to clear a bit and he began to see that it really was his wife and not a hallucination. It still didn't erase his annoyance on her interference.

"Listen Felicity, I know exactly what I'm doing and this isn't my first rodeo, so get out of my way", he growled. Meanwhile the Chase/Prometheus hallucination stood next to him, whispering, "Yes Oliver, finally one of the smartest things you've decided. She's trying to place doubts into your mind but I know you can do this. Oh Oliver I know you can do this".

Oliver didn't exactly approve of his oily voice and could do without it, but couldn't deny that he was right again. Before he moved on, Felicity called to him again.

"Oliver you absolutely cannot do this. There's way too many of them and you absolutely cannot do this alone. And what about William ? If you go in there and die and that's what probably will happen without backup, then what will happen to him."

Oliver just rolled his eyes, getting really aggravated, and turned to her with a stern expression.

"Now listen to me and listen good", he began with a very intimidating voice that unnerved his wife, causing her to really see his Hood persona for the first time in years, and not just because he was wearing the suit. "I've been doing this for a very long time, ALONE, have been alone during much of my five years away from home, training and preparing my body and mind. I came home with the combined training of Slade Wilson, or should I say Deathstroke himself, and Talia A'l Ghul, who I know now is Ra's daughter. Speaking of which I was trained by the man himself in the ways of the League. And if the League had the best warriors in the world then how advanced do you imagine I am, having been trained by and now on par with the master of the League ?"

Oliver took a deep breath and then continued.

"Furthermore, not only did I kill Ra's, but I also killed Darhk, who was also on par with Ra's and powered by the magic of thousands of souls, nearly defeated Chase and actually defeated Deathstroke, killed Cyrus Gold who also had Mirakuru in his system, subdued Barry, defeated Nyssa multiple times, and in case you've forgotten, was a one man army who took down numerous thugs before they stood a chance during the first year of my crusade and was doing just fine and making a difference even before I had a team. Even Malcolm said that the criminals were chilled by my actions (1x09) and that was when Dig was my only ally.

"Finally, if you're still having doubts, don't forget about when I told you how I took down the Count and his men the first time even when my system was compromised with Vertigo. Sure I wasn't fully up to my full capacities but you'd better believer that I got the job done and sent the Count to the hospital for nearly getting my sister killed, even though she of course bared her own responsibility for what happened. Oh, and I'm sure you noticed all of those dirty cops littered across the ground that I took down.

"Having said all of that, I've been at this for ages, have the combined training of Slade, Talia, and Ra's, and have been doing this long before the team, John, or even you got involved. SO GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME FINISH MY MISSION, NOW!", he screamed at her.

Felicity was stunned. Her husband had never raised his voice like that and it caused her to shiver. She then realized that he would not listen to her, especially if the steely look in his eyes, daring her to continue challenging him, was anything to go by. He then turned, opened that door, and saw that Felicity was correct in regards to the number of dirty cops surrounding Diaz. It didn't deter him however and instead the whole site was so wrong in Oliver's eyes. Just the utter wrongness of it made him want to puke out his stomach's contents. How could it have come to this ? He knew the answer and it was that he'd spread himself too thin and had too large of a support network that it caused him to old back. Well guess what ? Not anymore. With that in mind, Oliver pulled out an arrow, fitted it with his bow, and pointed it right at Diaz.

"Ricardo Diaz, you have failed this city", he growled at the Dragon before him. The villain just chuckled and replied, "Welcome to the party Mr. Mayor, and pretty impressive on how you took down all my other friends here". He then turned to the rest of the dirty cops and yelled, "ATTACK". They immediately surged forward and did just that while simultaneously firing their weapons at him. He shrugged them all off and fought valiantly against them, not holding them back but countering their moves with multiple kick boxing moves, punches, dodges, and matching their strikes with brutal hand to hand combat counter strikes. He struggled slightly due to the Vertigo but ultimately overwhelmed them until they were all lying on the ground, weapons scattered around and they themselves moaning and groaning in severe pain, hospital level, or unconscious.

As for Oliver, he did not feel one ounce of remorse for them since they betrayed their city. Diaz then charged at him with a roar and hero and villain came to fearse blows, Diaz more than a match for Oliver, and the fight was brutal and violent. Oliver would learn in the near future that Diaz had been trained by a dangerous, highly skilled, and corrupt member of the disbanded League, a high ranking member named Lady Shiva, and that she was using Diaz as her tool to create her version of Star City that matched her vision for it.

Soon though Oliver overwhelmed Diaz and the Dragon was forced to flee, causing Oliver to pursue him although he disappeared.

The day would come when, with help from a redeemed Helena, a repentant Anatoli, a somewhat redeemed Black Siren, and Sara Lance who'd returned home that Oliver would make an exception to his "going alone" and together, they would end Diaz in an explosive final battle between their group and his men. They won the final battle and relinquished Diaz's hold over the city, although it sadly led to Quentin being a casualty which caused Sara to vow to find and end Diaz since he'd slipped away again to parts unknown to rebuild his forces. Also, with the help of the FBI and ARGUS, Oliver managed to weed out all of the corruption within the institution while using his Hood persona to force the corrupt officials poisoning it to confess and resign, which the authorities helping him reluctantly allowed him to do on the condition that he not kill anyone involved.

As for Felicity, she was still furious that Oliver didn't listen to her and still felt that he could've gotten himself killed, and after a heated discussion with Oliver over it decided to quit the team and eventually divorce Oliver, causing him to feel that maybe he didn't need her or Dig in his life if this is the way they were going to treat him, to which Sara, Helena, and Black Siren agreed with.

Afterwards, Sara confessed her still lingering feelings for Oliver, saying that while she'd enjoyed her relationship with a woman named Ava Sharpe, a member and now director of an organization Rip Hunter founded to protect time, who'd been helping the Legends repair time, she realized that her heart still beat for Oliver and that she'd never stopped loving him.

Oliver on his part was pleased since seeing her again and them fighting side by side against Diaz brought out his lingering love and desire for him. Don't get me wrong. He was in love with Felicity when he married her but could see right now, and since she'd left him, that Sara was the one for him. They were truly each others mirror selves and fit together like puzzle pieces.

The two of them sealed their reunion with a passionate kiss and went on to form a new family with William, who'd been heartbroken to see Felicity gone since he'd really liked her but eventually became fast friends with Sara, who was happy go lucky like Felicity was in rearing him but also firm when necessary, but also fair nonetheless.

Diaz and Shiva on their parts eventually got what was coming to them, the good guys won, and Oliver, Sara, William, and Oliver and Sara's baby that was on the way and their whole city lived happily ever after. Oh, and before all of that, Sara gave Oliver a severe scolding for doing the same dishonorable thing Dinah did in regards to using unnecessary force against Quentin and knocking him to the ground. Oliver was ashamed of himself after hearing her words and apologized to the man before his passing soon after.

 **The End**

 **And there you have it. The slight correction to that particular scene in which Felicity stopped Oliver from going through that door to face Diaz and the corrupt cops surrounding him. Oh, and I can't remember the dialogue from Oliver, "Chase", or Felicity during that SCPD scene above but believe I've maintained the spirit of those words. In addition, and if you're reading this Arlyss Tolero, please don't let it deter you from writing your own fix it fic if you're ever planning to.**

 **In regards to Sara scolding Oliver ? Right before Oliver went all Hood mode on those bad cops, Quentin went over and tried to stop him, saying that he couldn't do it alone. Oliver refused to listen and when Quentin persisted, Oliver did almost exactly what Dinah did and knocked him down. I don't know about you guys but what he did was wrong there and we can't act like Oliver can do no wrong while only calling out other characters who do wrong. Everyone needs to be given the business, including Oliver and even Sara when necessary, and you don't knock a middle aged going on elderly person to the ground.**

 **Just so you guys know, I'm going to write a one shot spin off of this eventually expanding upon Sara scolding Oliver for doing that to her dad, while also showing their words to each other in regards to their continued feelings for each other. Better to split that in two in order to further increase the amount of Canarrow here.**

 **Have a very good day everyone.**


End file.
